


Worlds Apart

by Ragbecca



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Children, F/F, Forced Marriage, Marriage, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragbecca/pseuds/Ragbecca
Summary: 2x08, Kara returns from Earth One two weeks after she left. When she went to her house her key didn't work. So she grabs her phone and dials Alex' number, only to see a couple missed calls from Lena. She quickly called the CEO back asking "What can I do for you?" "Darling, come home" was all Lena said before she hung up the phone.





	1. Home?

Kara stepped through the blue portal and was met by a busy street. A car was racing towards her so she quickly flew up, not wanting to do damage to the car. Mid-air Kara looked around and saw where she was, she rushed to an alley at her apartment complex and quickly changed into the clothes she had stashed away. She grabbed her keys from her pocket and walked to the building. She got inside and took the stairs to the third floor. She walked up to the hall her door was located at and started whistling, just some tune she knew, she arrived at her door and put her keys in her lock, only for it to fail to get in. A crinkle appeared as she tried again, nothing. The key wouldn't fit. She quickly grabbed her phone to call Alex but saw she had a couple of calls from Lena.

She quickly dialled Lena's number and called. Within seconds Lena answered. In her usual chirpy voice Kara asked "What can I do for you?"

There was some sort of sound at wherever Lena was but Kara couldn't place what it was yet. "Come home, darling." Was all Lena said before ending the call. Kara was about to say something when she heard the tone indicating the call was ended. She pulled the phone from her ear and looked at it confused. She shrugged and quickly changed into her suit. With that she flew outside to Lena's house, where she had been a couple times, Kara waited out in the alley beside the ginormous building until about fifteen minutes after the call.

She walked to the front entrance and entered the building. The front manager greeted her and said "Good day miss Kara, you can continue walking to her private elevator." Kara grinned and nodded, the man, who was quite old, was a bit less formal than before which was a huge step forward. And with that she walked to Lena's private elevator, she put her finger on the finger scanner and with that she heard the elevator started to move. She only had to wait a minute until the elevator was at the ground floor. When the doors opened she stepped inside and pushed the button for it to go up. The doors closed and with her foot nervously tapping on the floor Kara waited.

The bell dinged and the doors opened, Kara stepped outside and walked the long hallway to Lena's front door. She politely knocked and waited for Lena to open it. When Lena finally opened the door she gasped, because Lena had a baby in her hands. Lena motioned for Kara to step inside by opening the door more and with that Kara stepped inside, her eyes never leaving Lena and the sleeping baby.

Kara ask the inevitable question "What am I doing here, Lena? Not that I- I don't hate babies. But- You know?" Kara hesitantly asked it, since Lena looked quite tired and knowing women she knew she shouldn't be to harsh, luckily there wasn't any judgement in her voice.

Lena looked at the baby in her hands, and the finger the child was holding, she looked up again and said "I thought I was pretty straight forward? To come home."

Kara wanted to scoff but that would have been quite unpleasant so she said "But I- I don't live here," Kara looked down at the baby at the baby and said "Is it," She didn't want to assume the gender since the child was wearing purple "yours or something?"

Lena was looking down at the time and looked up, a smile formed on her lips. She simply said "Ours."

Kara took a step back, hands up in front of her, trying to distance herself from Lena and the child. When the first layer of shock left Kara's body she shook her head in disbelief and said in a hushed tone"That- That can't be. No-"

Lena sighed and said "I'm sorry but I am speaking the truth."

Kara raised her voice and almost yelled "No! You're lying!"

Lena took a hesitant step forward and said "It was Cadmus Kara. They combined our DNA, they made two children."

Kara gasped and said "Two?!"

Lena calmly said "Yes, two. Connor is in bed, but he isn't our child if you want to hear that. He is Kal-El's and Lex' child."

"Wait- Kal-El has a child? But- why isn't he with him then?"

Lena sighed and looked down, after a couple of seconds she looked up again and said"He didn't want him."

Kara slowly lowered herself on the ground and breathed out "Okay, I can do this." She put her head in her hands and after some time she looked up at Lena who was standing there clearly uneasy "I- I am going to help you. It's our child so- I should help, yes." Kara didn't know who she was trying to win over that that would be the decision but she stood up and walked to Lena. She held out her hands and Lena gently placed the child in Kara's arms. Kara looked up from the child and asked "What's her name?" Kara knew she was a girl since she could see her features very clearly.

Lena smiled and said pride filled in her voice "Lexie Luthor, I named her, I also kinda named her after Alex, knowing she means much to you," Kara nodded and with that Lena said "Come I need to give you something." Kara tilted her head to the side but decided to follow Lena when the other woman started to walk.

The thing Kara quickly noticed was that Lena was walking to the kitchen since she looked up from time to time from the sleeping child in her arms. Suddenly Lena stopped next to her and held her hands out, reluctantly Kara gave Lena the child, while Lena was grinning. When Lena had the child safely in her hands she said "The envelope on the island."

Kara looked confused at her but quickly turned to the kitchen island and grabbed the envelope on it. She felt something inside and let it fall in her hand, it were two rings. One was a simple golden band and the other was a silver decorated ring with diamonds and an emerald. Kara read 'Lena' on the inside of the golden band and looked confused at Lena, a crinkle appearing between her eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

Lena looked at her and simply stated "That we are married."


	2. Reaction

Kara froze, the only sounds that she could hear were Lena's breath and the sound of metal dropping on the floor, the rings. Kara looked down and after a couple seconds of staring she abruptly turned her head to Lena. She took a step back from Lena and put her hands up to distance her from Lena. She harshly said "Is this some kind of joke?" Kara quickly looked behind her and saw an balcony, she quickly turned back sensing Lena walking closer.

"Wait- Let me explain-" Was all Kara could hear before literally flying through the window. She rushed through the afternoon sky of National City. Kara flew mindlessly to Alex' apartment, since she was distracted by the sound of Lena and Lexie crying, and only knew what she was doing when she landed on the balcony. Kara quickly xrayed the room and saw not one- but two people so she knocked on the door.

After a couple seconds, and a gun getting cocked the door slid open, Alex immediately flew in Kara's arms, holding her tight. Kara sighed, buried her head in Alex' neck and closed her eyes. Trying to block out the sound of Lena and Lexie crying. But she was shaking, not from rage or anger but from shock. The first thing Kara did when Alex let go off her after a couple of minutes was to ask a rather harshly "Did you know?"

Alex took a step back and asked "Did I know what?" Looking and sounding confused.

"You didn't, okay-" Kara sighed, dropped her head and tried to think clearly. "I- Apparently I am married."

"You're what?!"

Alex sounded quite angry and scoffed so Kara quickly explained "I just found out! I have children, the lock on my house is changed and-" Kara sighed "Okay, let's start from the start, you remember Barry?" Alex nodded "I went to his universe, they needed some help defeating some aliens." Alex only nodded and crossed her arms, with that the other presence in the room made itself known.

"Hey little Danvers, does this have anything to do with Lena Luthor because you seemed quite protective of her." Kara turned to Maggie and simply nodded.

Exclaiming "Yes! So when I got back I went to my house only to find my key not working, so I was about to call you when I saw a couple of calls from Lena. So I called her and she was very secretive since she only said, I kid you not, 'Come home, darling' That was all she said. So I went to her house, thinking that was the home she was referring to and when I arrived she had this baby girl in her arms," Kara walked into the room, completely oblivious to Alex' and Maggie's confused looks, and sat down on Alex' couch. And tried to focus on any other sound that Lena and Lexie crying. She thought about Winn but every time when she succeed for a second she ended up with Lena's and Lexie's cries in her head "And when I asked her who's child that was she said  _ours_. Then she started explaining that child and another were made by Cadmus, don't worry, the boy isn't mine. But still I got to meet Lexie, she named her after you Alex and then Lena dragged me to her kitchen and gave me an envelope. I got the contents out and it were two rings, two  _fucking_  rings."

Kara sighed and looked at her hands after a minute of silence she spoke up and said "I am married to her. And I just malfunctioned, I had to get out of there, so I flew through a window. And before I knew it I was here. But now they won't stop crying."

Kara looked down again and Maggie was the first to pipe up "Who won't stop crying?"

"Lena and Lexie, they keep on crying. There is somebody else there, hugging her since their heartbeats are very close. But Lena. Won't. Stop. Crying." Kara punctuated each word and looked up and Alex and Maggie who were standing in front of her.

Alex hesitantly walked forward and sat next to Kara. She put a hand on Kara's knee and hesitantly started "Kara- uh- Okay. So, I-uh I knew about the child as one of the only people. Clark told me because Lena approached him with Connor, but he declined. So- I- I am sorry this is happening but Lena has had a rough couple of weeks and she probably hoped for a better reaction from you."

Maggie sat down on the other side of Kara and said "Lena had to go through the start of the journey alone. We didn't know she was going to marry you but I think she did it for a reason, to make sure the children had a family. She might had to ask you but she wanted Connor and Lexie to have something good, something worth it. But Kara let me ask you this: Is Lena worth it?"

Kara sighed and looked at her hands on her knees, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, with a hesitant voice she said "Yes."

Alex spoke up "Okay, so- than we can only give you the advice to change into your suit and fly to your wife. Because she needs help and she needs it quickly." Kara nodded and quickly stood up, she rushed to the balcony and yelled "Thank you!" Before flying off to Lena's apartment. Kara rushed to Lena's apartment, this time changed, and entered it by going through the broken window. She saw Lena sitting on the ground, holding the baby tight, with a young boy next to her.

Kara quickly walked to Lena and squatted in front of the woman. With that she pulled Lena to her and hushed her by whispering nice things. Minutes later Lena finally stopped crying and was only whimpering. Kara looked up at the boy and removed an arm from Lena. She motioned for him the join the hug so he did. Some time later Kara let go of Lena and grabbed the still crying baby who was now lying on the ground and stood up. She slowly started to hum an old Kryptonese lullaby and rocked the child and with that the child slowly started to fall asleep.

Kara turned back to look at Lena and Connor and saw them still sitting on the ground, hugging each other tight. Kara sighed and looked around the room for a crib or something, she saw one a bit further away in Lena's living room and walked to it, placing the child in it. She returned to Lena and Connor didn't hug anymore and with that she pulled Lena to her feet and simply said "Okay."


	3. Talk

Lena looked at her with hopeful eyes, waiting for her to continue so she quickly said "Okay, I will do it." Lena nodded and with that Kara felt a tug on her leg.

Kara looked down and saw Connor holding his hands up asking to be carried. So Kara picked him up and he immediately said " _ Ieiu _ ," Kara almost gasped when she heard him speak Kryptonese "I just helped mama!"

Kara smiled proudly at the little man and said "Yes, you did buddy! I am so proud of you. But it's nap time, so we are going to put you in bed," The boy yawned but shook her head so Kara said "No, buts buddy. I am going to put you in bed." She looked at Lena who was standing there a bit uneasy and luckily Lena got what Kara wanted, to guide her to Connor's room. Together they walked to Connor's room where his name was on a sign. She boy had already fallen asleep in Kara's arms but Kara didn't mind. She got inside the room and put him in his big boy bed. 

She tucked him in and walked back to the door where Lena was waiting. Kara grabbed Lena's hand and back to the kitchen where the two rings where on the ground. Kara let go of Lena's right hand, she did feel the ring on her finger, and walked to the rings. She grabbed them of the ground, inspected it for damage, finding none, and put them on their respective placed on her hands. Her left ring finger and her right ring finger.

She turned back to Lena who was standing a bit nervous. With a confused crinkle she asked "What?" Lena didn't budge so she pointed at the window and said "If you mean that giant hole, I think Alex is on it," Lena slowly nodded. But Kara could clearly see that Lena had something different in mind. So Kara stepped closer and asked "Could you tell me what's on your mind? I want to help."

Suddenly Lena looked down and silently said "Two things."

"Okay," Kara took a deep breath "Two things then."

Lena looked up and said "We don't have Kryptonian names for them yet. Do you have an idea?"

Kara sighed and thought about good names she quickly came with Kon-El for Connor and Lexie.. Lexie would be difficult so she said "Kon-El for Connor and we can just keep Lexie with Lexie Luthor-El. Since she is part of us both," Lena hesitantly nodded but then sighed and just normally nodded. Kara raised an eyebrow and asked "The second thing?"

Lena took a deep breath and started "I am sorry," Kara tilted her head to the side "For putting you in this mess, but I want those children to have two parents. And since Kal-El abandoned Connor we have two children instead of one-" Kara sighed and put her hands on her head which clearly startled Lena since she stopped talking. 

Kara looked at Lena since she stopped talking and quickly said "It's bad that I gave you the feeling that you need to apologise for this stuff you didn't choose for yourself," Kara stepped closer and held onto Lena's upper arms saying "If we are going to do this, act like a married couple then I need you to understand that you do not need to apologise for this, ever, understood," Lena nodded and with that Kara kissed Lena's head and pulled her into a hug.

Kara slowly rubbed Lena's back and said "We are literally have the worst start ever of being parents. Me flying through a window to get away from you and you going down due to the stress of taking care of not one, but two children- little question, did Alex help you?"

Lena shook her head and Kara sighed, Lena looked up since she is the shorter woman so Kara simply explained "I have to get mad at her since you are family now and she didn't took care of you or our children. I can guess that all the legal documents are taken care of?" Lena nodded "No signature needed?"

Lena stepped away from Kara and shook her head "No, I forged your signature."

Kara gulped her saliva down and stated "You must have been pretty desperate if you did that." Lena hummed in response, suddenly Kara's phone ringed so she quickly grabbed it out of her boot, since she was still in her Supersuit. She saw that it was Alex and answered "Hello sister of mine."

" _ You don't sound happy to hear from me, did I do something wrong? _ "

"Yes- yes you did, so you are going to come to Lena's place with a team, we will ring you up and the you will hear me whisper-yell for five minutes straight. Understood?" Kara's voice sounded colder by the word. She looked up at Lena who was looked kinda scared and confused. 

" _ Yes, sorry. I will be there in five. _ "

"Good bye," And with that Kara ended the call, when she looked up at Lena the other woman was looking slightly bemused. Kara got a crinkle and asked "What?"

"You sounding terrifying kinda turned be on."

Kara loudly exclaimed "Lena!" But she remembered there was a baby close to them so she said a much less loud "Lena, you can't just say that!"

Lena chuckled, clearly amused, and said "Yes, I can. I have been flirting with you shamelessly, because which CEO goes to some reporter to give them an invite? No one, Kara and now we are married so I need to up my game."

Kara slowly took a couple steps back and said "What?" She shook her head and asked again "What are you talking about?"

Lena took a couple steps towards Kara, pointing her finger at the woman "I am saying that I have been flirting with you for quite some time. And now I have you, so I can talk about it freely."

Kara took another step back, her hands going up again "Before I fly away again there is no connection between you liking me and us being married?" Lena shook her head and Kara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Okay, talk,"


	4. Finally

Lena nervously fiddled with her hands when they sat on the couch. Kara sat down and looked at the woman. "Explain."

Lena sighed and started "I-I-I can't." She sighed and looked down.

Kara slowly opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. She took a deep breath and said "How did those children come to earth?"

Lena looked up "Cadmus," She replied "They made it by using our DNA. They used Kryptonian birthing-pods. That's why they are here now, Connor is already three and probably has been with Cadmus for quite some time. But for some reason he is easy and polite. So maybe they sped his life up or something? Making him older? I- I still don't get it. And I don't want our children to be lab rats." Lena took a deep breath to relax herself, Kara almost wanted to help and calm her down, almost. But she knew she had to get answers. So she went to the next topic.

"How did you get somebody that far for faking our marriage?"

The fiddling with Lena's hands got almost to the point that it was restless"I asked Winn. He is one of the six people that know: Him, Alex, Maggie, Hank, you and me. I had to do something, give the children it. So-" A sigh "I asked Winn." Kara slowly nodded.

"My apartment?"

"Ended the lease."

Kara looked at her hands and asked "How many days have you had to care for them alone?"

Lena's voice was suddenly a lot less confident, almost like she was broken "I investigated a warehouse that had strange activity the day you left. There I was met by a empty warehouse apart from these two. I- I have been caring for them ever since, even before I knew Lexie was mine and Connor was Lex'." Kara slowly nodded, that explained a lot. Mostly why Lena acted the way she did but why she needed Kara to be there. 

With that Kara stood up, folded her hands in each other and simply commanded "You are going to take a shower and then take a nap. I will be with the children in the meantime." Lena looked at Kara in disbelief but all Kara did was to make the 'shoo' motion. Lena chuckled and stood up, before she left she gave Kara a hug and thanked her. And with that Kara was left with a sleeping baby in the room.

Kara leaned back in the chair she was sitting and sighed. She grabbed her phone and started playing some sort of game. Ten minutes later the bell ring, indicating somebody was downstairs. So Kara stood up and walked to the control panel. She answered the call from the doorman with "Yes?"

" _ Hello miss Luthor, yes I know it's you miss Kara. Your sister is here downstairs. With a team. Shall I send them up? _ "

"Sure, I will wait for them upstairs. Thank you."

" _ No problem miss Kara. _ "

Kara chuckled and ended the call. She walked to the door and opened it. Only to groan when she heard Lexie fuss and slowly wake up. Within seconds, using her super speed, Kara was next to the crib and grabbed Lexie out of it, rocking her slightly. 

Kara slowly walked back to the door and waited for Alex and her team to come in. While looking at the child in her arms, who was sleeping soundly again Kara heard the elevator door ding. Kara looked up and saw Alex walking towards her in full black tactical gear followed by some DEO people holding up a window. Kara let them in without saying anything and pointed at the broken window. With that she motioned for Alex to follow her. Kara walked to the room with Lexie's name. Kara placed the girl and with that she turned back to Alex who was standing in the doorway a bit awkward.

Kara shooed her out of the room and closed the door behind her. With that she slapped Alex on the back of her head and almost yelled "How could you not helped her! You  _ fucking _ asshole! Those children are your niece and nephew! And you didn't even think about helping Lena? I get why she cried when I left," Alex tried to speak but Kara just raised her voice and continued "No! You don't get to speak since you didn't help! How could you leave Lena alone! That woman is cracked because of you! So get the fuck out of my house and come back when you are ready to care about my family-" Kara slowly started to sound more broken and broken. In the end arms were wrapped around her as Alex pulled her into a hug.

The hot breath of Alex's mouth by her ear kinda startled her. In a hushed tone, not a whisper yet, Alex spoke up "I'm sorry. I-I was just so involved with Maggie that I completely forgot about Lena and your children. But I won't forgot it anymore- never," Kara slowly nodded against Alex's shoulder and let out a whimper. "It's okay to cry Kara. Just let it all out." And with that Kara let it all out, the shock of the previous events finally catching up with her. 

Minutes later, when Kara only was sniffing, Alex' phone went off. Alex quickly let go of Kara and checked her phone. With an apologetic look on her face she looked up and said "DEO business, I need to go." Kara was in the middle of removing the tears on her face but she nodded. Alex placed a kiss on Kara's cheek and rushed out of the hallway.

That's when Kara was Lena, standing there, leaning against the wall, looking fresh but tired, her arms crossed. Kara was the first to speak up "You saw or heard all of that, didn't you?"

Lena nodded and walked closer, she held out her hand and said "Come to bed, darling."

Kara looked to the door next to her, Lexie's room and asked "You have a crib there?" Lena nodded "You grab Lexie, I grab Connor." Lena smiled and nodded again. With that Kara walked to Connor's room and opened the door. She smiled when she saw the boy fast asleep in bed. Kara walked over and picked the boy up. With that she walked to Lena's room, she knew which one it was since she had a sleepover there once. And was greeted by Lena placing Lexie in the crib.

Kara walked to the bed and placed Connor in the middle and joined him on the right side, knowing Lena preferred left. Kara pulled Connor close and the boy mumbled something and then nuzzled closer, when Lena finally entered the bed Kara also pulled her close. Making the woman's heartbeat sped up. Kara was about to chuckle when she heard it quickly calm down, so Kara just closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep learning the heartbeats in the room.


	5. School

Kara slowly opened her eyes and after a couple of seconds she looked around. She smiled when she saw Connor clutching her side. But Kara missed Lena in bed so she quickly looked around and was met by Lena feeding Lexie on a chair in the room, softly whispering things to the child. Kara smiled and popped her head up, so she could watch Lena with ease. 

Lena was quite perfect with the child, holding it perfectly and focused completely on Lexie and Lexie only. Kara looked back at Connor, thinking about what these children had to endure, what Lena had to endure alone. Kara sighed, in the corner of her eye she saw Lena's head snap towards her but Kara kept staring at Connor.

Still Kara was the first to break the silence "I'm sorry."

Kara didn't see Lena's confused look but she heard it in her voice as Lena said "For what?"

"For not being here. I-If I knew I would have never left this earth. I know this- You and our children are my priority, okay?" Lena nodded, this time Kara was looking at her "So if I you ever need my help, and I am doing Supergirl rounds just text or call. If I am literally saving people it's a bit more difficult, but in the meantime I will make sure somebody will take over my duties." 

Lena looked visibly relieved so Kara smiled and said "We are in this together now, understand?" Lena nodded again "So that means that I will take care of you and our children. Even though Connor isn't really my child."

Lena spoke up "He kinda is, in the adoption papers it's stated that he is ours. So- He is ours." Kara slowly nodded and looked back at Connor. 

"You might want to explain to me how things go," Kara chuckled "I am a, what do those gamers call it? A noob? Yeah, a noob. The last time I held a baby was more than 35 years ago. And that was Kal-El."

Lena looked shocked and she asked in disbelief "You are older than Kal-El?" Kara nodded "Wow- I didn't expect that. How is it that you look 25?"

"To set things straight, I am 24. But I have been in the phantom zone for 24 years, stuck in time. But hey, now I am here! So- no need to talk about things like that anymore."

Lena hummed in response and said "We won't talk about it ever again if you want that. Just- so you know I am also here for you if needed." Kara nodded and stared at Connor again.

Kara sighed and said "Do we already have school planned out?"

Lena chuckled, making Kara lookup, with that Lena shook her head and explained "He is only three darling, he has to be five for Kindergarten."

Kara slowly nodded but countered with "But we live in a city, we want the best school, so putting him on a list or something does sound good."

Lena raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side "Maybe he will have powers, what will we do then?" 

Kara looked back at Connor, putting a hand through his hair "You're- No, we can pull him out of school then. But until that moment we will give him the best youth he can get."

Lena hummed in response, the bottle was empty so she pulled it from Lexie and made her burp. In the meantime Kara was staring at her, learning how to do it. When Lexie burped the oxygen in her stomach up Lena laid her down in her crib again and turned to Kara "You're right, we need to give them the best childhood they can have. They need to feel human. But in the meantime- how are we going to take care of these two. I don't want a nanny, and I can take them with me to L-Corp, but I have meetings and things like that. And I don't want Jess to have another job extra."

Kara thought for a second "I have no idea what I can do- Snapper will never let me work from home. So- Lena, do you have Cat Grant's number?" Lena nodded "Call her."

"You want me to call Cat Grant and make sure you have an paid leave or something?"

"I don't need to be payed. I need to be here at home, that is more important than work." Lena slowly nodded and grabbed her phone. She dialled Cat's number and called it, putting the call on speaker.

After a couple time ringing Cat answered. Sounding quite tired and irritated, like she got called awake. " _ Cat Grant speaking. _ "

"Cat, Lena Luthor here, I need a favour in return for an exclusive."

" _ Straight to the point I see, thank you. So what's the exclusive about? _ "

"My wife and children."

" _ You have a wife and children? _ " Lena hummed in response " _ And nobody will get an interview with you except Catco? _ " Another hum " _ What is the favour? _ "

"You see, my wife is an employee of Catco, and due to some circumstances we have these two wonderful children. But we didn't expect it. So the question is, can you give her a paid leave."

" _ Of course, about who are we talking? _ "

"Kara Danvers, or Kara Luthor."

" _ You know all the articles she has written are biased now? _ "

"No- they are not. Since this hasn't been going on for too long. We were just dating for a couple of weeks, no article was written in that time. But she married me since I didn't want these children to have a terrible fate. So I asked her to marry me, and she accepted."

Cat hummed " _ Hmmm, and you expect Sunny to have a paid leave so she can take care of the children? _ "

"Yes- Or we can work out less work, which I think is better, but the easiest solution is to let her on paid leave."

" _ I can't do that, but I will reduce her work to only two days, with the possibility of working from home. _ "

Lena looked up at Kara who gave her a nod "Then it's settled. We will work out the details soon about the exclusive, but respect my wishes for keeping it silent for some time."

" _ No problem, congratulations with your children. I will speak to you soon. _ "

And before Lena could answer back Cat ended the call, probably since she wanted to go to bed again. Lena looked at Kara and smiled "Good job." Was all that Kara said before they Connor woke up and their day started.


	6. Cookies

Kara sat in Lena's- _ their _ office a  _ their _ house. She was working on a new article that Snapper send her a couple minutes after they had called Cat. They even got a text from Cat, something she never did, but it was settled, Kara only needed to work two days in the week. And she could work from home if needed.

Kara leaned back in the way too comfy chair and stretched, not that she needed to stretch but it just gave a good feeling, trying to be a bit more human. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, making Kara sit up right and look towards the door. There stood Lena, a tray in hand, Kara motioned for her to come in which she did.

Lena placed the tray in front of Kara on the bureau, and that was the first time Kara saw what it was tea with cake. She chuckled and said "Awfully British."

Lena sat down "Yes, normally I drink tea at this time." Kara got confused and a crinkle appeared between her eyes, she glanced at the time on her laptop and saw that it was three o'clock. Kara placed her laptop to the side and with that Lena prepared tea for them. 

Some time later Kara was leaning in the chair while sipping on her tea, the crinkle still there she asked "Why do you drink tea?"

"Jess hates it when I drink coffee through the whole day, so she forces me to drink tea at three o'clock. I am not going to tell her that this is as bad- but. For now I just get to enjoy a cup of tea every day." Kara slowly nodded, her crinkle slowly disappearing. 

Kara tilted her head to the side, remembering something so she asked "Where is Connor?" She knew Lexie was probably sleeping, so she was in her crib- but Connor, it wasn't his bed time. No his bed time was from one to half past two. 

"He- is with Alex."

Kara tilted her head to the side and asked "Alex?"

"Yea- she arrived not long after you started working- I wanted you to work in peace so- I didn't tell you about her." Kara slowly nodded.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Lena smiled and sipped on her tea. "But I finished my article. So," Kara stood up "I think it is time we play with our son," Lena grinned and put her cup down. Kara walked around the bureau and held up her hand for Lena to grab.

Lena grabbed it gracefully and stood up. Hand in hand they walked to the living room where Alex was playing with Connor. Kara grinned and cleared her throat, making both Alex and Connor look at her. Connor quickly stood up and ran towards her. Luckily Kara was prepared, so before he could slam into her legs Kara grabbed him and held him up. The first thing he did was yell "Ieiu!" in her ear. Kara flinched but ignored it, Connor completely missed it and said very happy "Aunt Alex played with me! We were building a castle!" Kara looked to the play space in the living room and indeed he was building a castle. "We were going to make it really big!"

Kara chuckled and said "You did? Cool! And, was aunt Alex nice?"

He nodded "Mommy introduced me to her today! Mommy said she is your sister, is that true?"

Kara chuckled again "Yes- She is my sister. She is nice isn't she?" Alex looked at her with a raised eyebrow but Kara just stood there, holding Connor. 

"She is! I didn't know you had a sister, mommy explained when you weren't here yet that you were on a busy-busi,"

Kara suggested "Business trip?"

"Yes, that! So- Mommy talked about you all the time and showed pictures, so I knew who you were, but aunt Alex was only on two," He put two fingers up "pictures."

Kara chuckled and asked "And on how many pictures was mommy?"

"Many!"

Kara chuckled again and asked "Did you already drink and got a cookie?" 

He shook his head, and hid his head in Kara's shoulder. Kara looked to Lena who shook her head, the woman's face was quite red. Kara didn't know why, but she got the answer she needed and with that she walked to the kitchen. Before she opened the fridge she heard "There a juice boxes in the fridge!" 

Kara yelled back "Thank you!" And opened the fridge. She looked at Connor and grabbed a juice box out of the fridge. He shook his head, since he apparently didn't want strawberry juice. She looked and saw an apple juice and grabbed it from the fridge. He nodded and with that Kara closed the door, apple juice in hand. She placed it on the kitchen island and said to Connor "Put your hands on your ears, I am going to yell," He quickly did as told and with that Kara yelled back to the living room "Lena, do we have cookies?"

She immediately got a response back "Second drawer to the right!"

Kara thanked her and gave Connor a nod, making him remove his hands from his head. Kara walked to the drawer and grabbed a bag of chocolate chip cookies. She grabbed the apple juice again and walked back to the living room, apple juice and bag of chocolate chip cookies in one hand and Connor in the other. 

When she arrived in the living room she sat Connor on the ground and placed his apple juice in front of him. She looked at him and asked "Can you open it yourself or do you need me to do it?"

He grinned proudly and said "Myself!"

Kara nodded and sat beside Lena on the couch, Alex was sitting on a chair close by, Kara opened the bag of cookies and held out one for Lena. Who thanked her and grabbed it. Then she offered Alex one who again thanked her and grabbed the cookie. She looked at Connor who was happily sipping on his juice. 

"Connor?" The boy looked up "Come, I promised you a drink and cookie." He smiled and rushed to Kara, who was already holding a cookie up for him. He grabbed it and rushed back. Kara spoke up "Are you forgetting something?" He looked back a bit confused but got it after some time.

He smiled and said "Thank you!" And with that he sat down again. 

Kara looked back and saw both Lena and Alex staring at her, with this strange smile on her face. Kara got confused and tilted her head, a crinkle appearing. "What?"

Lena was the first to speak up "You- You are pretty good with him."

Kara smiled and explained "I want him to be mannered, so- teaching him now is the best, right?" Lena nodded. 

"You're right- If we want him to be mannered we have to teach him those things." Kara smiled and grabbed a cookie out of the bag and happily started to munch on it. 

"So Kara, how are you dealing with everything."

Kara was about to speak with her mouth full but quickly closed it again and ate her cookie in record time "I think- after everything that has happened, it's getting better. I might have been stupid with the window and all that but hey- I am here now," Alex nodded and with that Kara asked "Al?" A hum from Alex "Where is Maggie?"

"Oh, she had to work. She will be here tonight for dinner." Kara nodded and then it was the moment she heard it, Lexie started crying.

With a groan Kara stood up and walked away, not before Lena asked "What are you doing?"

"Lexie is crying."

"Ah."

Kara turned back and started walking again to Lena's room, where they had left Lexie. When she opened the door she immediately knew what the problem was, and after one diaper change moment later she was walking with Lexie in her hands to the living room. Kara sat down beside Lena and with that they started talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara opened the door, waiting for Maggie to come out of the elevator. Alex and Lena were cooking in the kitchen and practically banned Connor and Kara and since Connor was playing it was Kara's turn to open the door. The elevator bell dinged and the door opened. Out came Maggie, who immediately hugged Kara when she arrived at the door. 

She let go of Kara and said "So little Danvers, did you get banned from the kitchen?"

Kara got red and mumbled something unhearable. She closed the door behind Maggie and walked to Connor. She sat on the couch, watching the child and looked at Maggie when the woman sat down in a chair. "How are things going?"

"Pretty good, I sometimes I had to take of Kal-El on Krypton so- now it's like remembering things," Maggie nodded "Luckily for me those children are very easy."

Kara knew Connor was listening, from the way he positioned himself when Maggie and Kara started to speak, and when the way he opened his mouth, like he wanted to speak, when Kara said he was an easy kid. So she looked at him and spoke up "Connor, you are allowed to speak if we are in the same room. Otherwise we would have gone to a different place."

He turned towards her and smiled "Okay, thank  _ Ieiu _ ."

Kara smiled back and turned to Maggie who sat there shocked "You really know how to do this, or you just have super eyes." Maggie ended her sentence with a wink. Kara just groaned and accepted that Maggie was like this. 

Kara turned back to Connor and asked "Connor, didn't you forget something?"

He turned towards Kara, away from his blocks, visibly confused "What did I forget?"

Kara eyed towards Maggie and he got it. He immediately stood up and walked towards Maggie, he held out his hand. When Maggie shook him he introduced himself. While this interaction happened Kara was smiling brightly. She knew Connor had to be thought quite much but he learned pretty quickly. She leaned back on the couch, watching Maggie and Connor interact. She thought about everything what was happening and came to the conclusion that everything would be alright.


	7. Demands

Kara slowly sat down on the bed, she looked back at Lena. Kara let out a sigh and put her head in her hands. She looked back at the baby monitors, one for each of their rooms. Both the children were sleeping. But Kara- Kara couldn't even think about it. She was just too worked up, thinking about everything that was happening. Suddenly Kara heard "Kara, darling come to bed." It was clear that Lena woke up since her voice was sleep filled.

Kara wanted to shake her head and say no, but she couldn't. She just stared in front of her at the wall, not even responding. Kara let out a shaky breath, she was tired and scared- But she couldn't close her eyes. She couldn't think about what could happen to those beautiful children. Kara put her head in her hands and thought, she was trying to come up with a solution for everything. A way to protect everybody. But she couldn't find anything. Just- none. 

Suddenly Kara felt arms around her and a hot breath against her shoulder. Kara wanted to react- to say something. But she was just broken. She couldn't find a cell in her body who could do anything else then worry.

The first tear fell, Kara remembered for the first time that she had a family- she wasn't the one of the only of her kind. And her family tree was growing, expanding. But still Kara felt wrong, the guilt and concern was eating her up. Kara leaned in the touch of Lena's arms around her and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and straightened up. 

In a voice filled with steel she said "I'm sorry for waking you, it wasn't my intention."

The hot breath against her shoulder inhaled, but no words came. A couple seconds later a strange exhale was felt and heard "I-I invited you here not only for Connor, which was my lame excuse. But I knew something like this could come- My reaction was almost like this, the guilt eating you up since you can't give those children everything they deserve, which is a normal life. But-" Another deep inhale "We can't change the fact that they are related to us. They have our genes or similarities since they our family. What we can do is to try to give them everything they deserve. They will have crappy evenings since one of us isn't home, or early mornings since they want to see us. But- We will be there for them. And that's what matters. Have you ever seen Lexie, like looked her directly in the eyes?"

Kara nodded, she didn't knew where Lena was going with that "She has that same look Connor has. The one where she is learning something new just by looking at it. We might not know what our children are like yet. And we might not know their pros and cons, but- We know already one thing. And no, that is not the obvious thing of they are smart. Because Kara Zor-El, I know you are a genius. But that they love us no matter what. So Kara, let me ask you this: How does it feel it get that look?"

Kara sighed and looked at her hands, she thought. She knew the answer pretty quickly but she knew she had to say the other things now or never, so after some time thinking about how to do it she turned around and faced Lena, Lena just removed her hands from Kara and shuffled a bit back. Their faces weren't that far away from each other, but Kara couldn't care.

"It feels great. Absolutely perfect, like somebody is shining just for you," Kara took a deep breath and sat up straight. "But I have a couple of demands."

Kara could see that Lena's eyebrow shot up, even though the light was behind her. She even titled her head minimal, but Kara saw it. "Do tell."

"First off we are going to get married by Kryptonian laws, which will make it impossible for us to get a divorce since Kryptonians don't do divorces," Lena nodded which made Kara continue "Second of all, no rash decisions without me anymore, understood?" A single nod "Third, we don't eat Kale in this house," Lena opened her mouth to argue but Kara just put her hand on Lena's mouth and sternly said "You are allowed to force me and the children to eat any other green than kale. Okay?" Lena grinned and nodded, Kara sighed and dropped her head "I am going to regret that decision, am I?"

A single, slim finger lifted Kara's head up, making her look at Lena. "No," Lena started and shook her head, making those raven coloured locks move from side to side "You are not going to regret it, I might have to get used to cooking for you but most of it will taste good. But are there any other demands?" Kara shook her head, Lena grinned and said "Well, then I will demand the last demand. Let me take you on date."

Kara chuckled and said "Lena- We are married, we are a bit too far in this love train thing for dating."

Lena shook her head "No- Let me take you on a date to get to know each other better. So- So that I can pursue you. And- Kiss you, because it's getting annoying. Like- I want to kiss you all the time."

Kara got red and ducked her head, she felt even her ears heat up and silently she said "Then do it."

"What?"

Kara looked up, her eyes dilated as she repeated "Then do it."

Lena didn't need to be told a third time, she hesitantly moved forward, leaving room for Kara to say no. But Kara was determined, so she closed the distance that was left. Kara tilted her head a little, getting a better angle of Lena's lips before connecting their lips. The kiss started hesitant, just their lips together and no movement. But for both of them- it felt like fireworks exploded. The feeling of Lena's lips was way too good. So Kara placed her hands on Lena's hips, wanting to feel so much more of the goddess in front of her. 

It was like Lena had the same idea since her hands moved to Kara's biceps as she squeezed it lightly. Kara moaned in response and it was like Lena reacted within milliseconds, since the second Kara's mouth opened Lena's tongue slid in Kara's mouth. The battle of dominance out of pure lust filled love, if you could call it that already, was almost immediate. But it made the kiss so much better. When they finally parted, when Lena needed air, Kara felt quite good. She hadn't felt this good in quite some time, and it was even without incident.

So when Kara and Lena finally laid in bed together they were content- and maybe some feelings they didn't knew they had, had finally come up.


	8. Without You

Kara slowly sat up and looked around, something was wrong. She rubbed her eyes and that is when she knew what. Her eyes snapped to the empty spot on the bed beside her and with that Kara glanced to the clock, 2:23. She sighed and stood up, for some reason her mind told her that Kara was with Lexie or something... and when she looked at the baby monitor she was right, but she needed to see it herself. She needed to see Lena, her wife, with their child.

So she slowly walked to Lexie's room and sighed internally in relief when she saw the door opened. She leaned against the door post and looked at Lena and Lexie. Lena was changing Lexie's diaper while the little girl was giggling and making weird sounds.

Kara smiled and looked around the room for the first time. She could clearly see it was made with no time since the walls were still plain old grey, just like Lena's bedroom, but there were some shelves filled with stuffed animals. There was one door in the room and an opening, she assumed the door went to the bathroom and the opening to the walk-in closet. But she didn't want to be spotted. Kara looked back at Lena who now was holding Lexie in her arms. 

Lexie was wearing this cute Supergirl romper, something that almost made Kara laugh, but she held it in and saw Lena's mouth moving. So she focused her hearing from Alex' calm but steady heartbeat to Lena's, receiving the whole package deal "-little girl, what do you think of  _ Ieiu _ ?"

Lexie made a weird sound and giggled quite loudly, Lena just chuckled and said "Yeah, she is pretty great, isn't she? I kissed her today. It was just," Lena paused, and Kara got nervous because she hoped Lena thought the same about it. "It was magic. The feeling of a breakthrough. The first time I saw you two... The same feeling I had when I saw her in my office for the first time."

Lena sighed "But I messed everything up, didn't I? It's- it's just pathetic. I am talking to a baby about how I trapped the woman I like- Heck I have always loved her- in a marriage she doesn't even want- but-"

Before Kara could stop herself she spoke up "No!" Lena turned abruptly around, facing Kara. Her face was a mix between shock and full terror. So Kara quickly continued a bit more hushed "I- I am not trapped. No-I-I might not be able to call it love what I feel like, because I don't know what it is yet," Kara sighed and looked down. She took a deep breath before looking up again "It is love- I lied. I have never felt it like this. Like I want to kiss you every time. Just because I kissed you once. But you- You are my wife now. And not because we are married. But because I want you to be. If these feelings- how scary they might be- is real love I will do whatever I need to keep them."

Lena looked at Kara open mouthed and stupidly nodded. "Did I break you?" Another nod. That made Kara chuckle and walk forward. She slowly grabbed Lexie from Lena, while the other woman just stared at her. Kara placed Lexie in her crib and walked back to Lena, who was looking down. So Kara lifted her head and said "Hello,  _ wife _ . I think you should give me a morning kiss."

It's was like Lena unfroze. She still looked confused and shook her head "What- What is happening to you Kara- Why- Why are you lying?"

A crinkle appeared between Kara's eyes as she took a step back. She tilted her head and absolutely looked confused "Lena- Are- Are you alright?" 

Lena shook her head, and a bit too coldly asked "Why are you lying?"

Kara took another step back, since she got spooked by the coldness in Lena's voice. She shook her head after a couple of seconds of doing nothing "But I-I was declaring my love for you. What- Why should I be lying?"

The coldness in Lena's voice didn't leave "Why do you need to be lying?"

Kara's crinkle only grew deeper "Why do you think I am lying?"

"Because everybody was who said those words!" She practically yelled. Kara quickly looked at Lexie, who luckily was sleeping again. And with that she pulled Lena out of the room, with much counteraction from Lena.

When Kara closed the door she turned to Lena behind her and calmly said "Do you know the motto of our family? The El's?" Lena shook her head "El Mayarah meaning: Stronger Together," Kara looked directly in Lena's cold green eyes and said "That means I stay here because you are my family. The one I choose to have, understood? You aren't my blood. But I love you. And I won't go anywhere-"

Lena interrupted her "You will, they all do."

"But I am not normal. I never fall in that group. I won't leave you, okay?" Lena's gaze softened and the first thing Kara heard from her was a whimper as her whole body broke down. So Kara quickly rushed to her and held her. While Lena cried Kara whispered "I-I know you have lost so much, I have too. But- I will always be here. Always. I will be here tomorrow morning, the evening after that, the week after that and even seventy years from now. I won't go away. And no- I won't stay here because I need to, no I will stay here because I choose to. So my beautiful Lena, I won't leave. I won't go. You are the owner of my heart, the owner of my everything."

Some time later, when the cries suddenly died down Kara carried the sleeping Lena, since she fell asleep, to their room and laid her on the bed. Kara laid beside her and held her in her arms, while she slowly fell asleep.


	9. PAW Patrol

Kara woke up by the feeling of lips on her head and the smell of fresh food. A smile formed on her lips as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked to the side of the bed and saw Lena standing there with a tray in hand, filled with quite some food. Lena looked guilty or some sort. So Kara quickly sat up and looked at Lena confused.

The woman planted the tray in Kara's lap and said "I'm sorry for yesterday evening."

Kara shook her head and said "No apologies needed, you aren't used to something like this, so- so I get it. This isn't normal and the only think you have ever had was people leaving you. But that isn't reality for you anymore. I will stay."

Lena nodded and with that Kara patted the vacant place on the bed beside her, where Lena normally would sleep, Lena shook her head and explained when a crinkle appeared between Kara's eyes "Connor is downstairs eating, somebody has to look after him."

Kara smiled and nodded "Thank you for this breakfast, you don't need to offer me apology food or anything." Lena nodded and with that she left. Kara looked back at the stack of pancakes on the tray and slowly started devouring them, enjoying every single one of them.

Suddenly she heard a loud shriek so she quickly stood up. She was in the middle of placing the tray down when she heard a distraught "Kara!" yelled by Lena. So using her super speed and her super hearing she found Lena in a matter of milliseconds. Standing in Lexie's room while she stared up. 

Kara followed her line of sight and saw a flying baby on the ceiling. So she quickly flew upwards and securely brought Lexie down on the ground. Kara looked at Lena for help, but the other woman was just standing there in shock. A whole minute passed with the only thing that was hearable was Lexie's giggling. 

Kara was the first to break the 'silence' "I-I think we need some sort of emitters to stop their powers from developing."

Lena stupidly nodded and said "I-Your powers are from the sun, right?" Kara nodded "And there are other colour suns so... I- I think I can make a red sun emitter if I work on it." Kara stared down at Lexie and nodded. 

While looking at Lexie Kara asked "Has Connor shown any clues that he might have powers already?"

Lena's eyes were positioned on Lexie as she said "No, he didn't."

"Good-Good," Kara looked up at Lena "Just to be sure make two bracelets or something. Just- make sure I don't get affected by it when I am holding them or something,"  Lena nodded and with that Kara talked further "This- This isn't anything bad. We- We just have to give them the best childhood as possible. And that means no powers outside home. And absolutely no powers until they are four and can think a bit rationally."

Lena hummed in response and with that Kara held a hand out, while she held on tight onto Lexie with the other one, Lena grabbed it and with that Kara pulled her to the living room where Connor happily was munching on his pancakes while being totally in trans by the television. Kara sat Lena down on the couch and put Lexie in her hands. With that Kara walked back to their bedroom and came back with the tray in hand. She sat down beside a stunned Lena and slowly started to eat.

While her mouth was full she asked "Whaht ish-" She stopped mid sentence and gulped her food down. "What is wrong?"

"You- How can you be so relaxed by this? Like eating food like nothing happened?"

Kara chuckled and while cutting a new piece of pancake she explained "I get grumpy when I don't eat, but don't tell Alex I said that! Otherwise she would be all up on my face," Lena nodded "But, I-I think it isn't that of a big deal. I suspected this would happen with my powers and all. It is a bit too soon for my liking, but I can't change it."

Lena nodded again and with that Kara looked at her, a piece of pancake on her fork, and asked "Have you already eaten?"

Lena smiled and said "Yes I have, thank you for asking. Are you enjoying the pancakes?" Kara smiled, trying to not open her mouth since it was filled with pancake and nodded. Lena clearly could make divine pancakes.

Kara looked back at the television and asked, when her mouth was finally empty "What are you watching Connor?" It was some show about animated dogs? Kara clearly didn't know since she never had the age that she watched toddler television. But Connor, being the age he is, clearly like the show about the animated dogs in costumes.

Connor turned back and said a bit excited "It's PAW Patrol  _ ieiu _ ! It's about these dogs Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Skye and they have their human leader named Ryder." Kara chuckled and nodded along with his excitement. That boy clearly had some sort of resemblance to her. 

"And you like it?"

He enthusiastically nodded and said "I love it! It's just great! Every episode is different and-and Chase is just so cool!"

Kara chuckled again and saw from the corner of her eye that Lena was chuckling too "Which one of the dogs is Chase?"

He enthusiastically pointed to the screen but Kara couldn't decipher who he meant, but luckily he said "The German Shepherd!"

Kara gasped and asked "Do you know the names of all the dog kinds they are?" He nodded "That's- wow. Did I ever tell you that we are proud of you?" He tilted his head to the side and stayed silent before finally shaking his head "Well-Then you will hear it now. Connor, we are pro-"

Out of nowhere Kara heard a weird noise, she stood up and commanded "Connor, stay close to mommy." With that she walked to the front door. She opened the door and...

_ A/N I'm the biggest asshole for doing that. You're welcome :) _


	10. Family

Kara stood ready, she had opened the door and was waiting for the elevator to arrive upstairs. She just had to wait for whoever was trying to kill them to make a mistake. Suddenly she felt a presence nearby so she hissed "Stay back."

"No-I- We're not leaving. What is happening?"

"Somebody is coming."

"But- That can't. Only you and I can do that."

Kara didn't look to Lena as she said "Well it appears that they are coming up. And it isn't Alex. No- There are three of them and they are completely silent," Kara had only a couple seconds left so she asked "Go to a safe room." 

"Okay." And with that Kara heard rushed footsteps and knew Lena was gone. Kara took one last deep breath and slowly started to see red. She heard the cocking of a gun so she hoped they weren't prepared for her. 

The bell dinged and the door opened. Kara almost gulped her saliva down, in front of her stood Lillian Luthor with Cyborg Superman and just some henchman. Kara took a step back and readied herself for whatever was to come. And it came, she took a hit. Not by Cyborg Superman but Lillian Luthor who lifted a gun and shot her in the abdomen. But she didn't care, she just shoot lasers out of her eyes. 

She hit the henchman, he fell to the ground. She moved to Lillian, but Cyborg Superman stepped in the way, step by step he walked closer while Kara waited, not wanting to deplete her powers. Cyborg Superman was about five feet from her Kara when time seemed to slow down. Kara suddenly felt bad. She grabbed to her lower abdomen and slowly fell to the ground, she felt weak. Too- weak. 

On her knees she looked up to Cyborg Superman who grabbed her and pulled her along to some wall. She punched through the wall and with that Kara heard it, Lena and the children were behind it. Since Hank Henshaw had let go of her Kara used all the strength she had left and stood up. She punched him, making him fly through the sky against the glass wall at the end of the hall. 

When Kara stared at him she felt and heard it... three gunshots. She looked down and saw blood pouring out of her. She fell to her knees, it was a bit dramatic but she tried to stand up the whole time she fell. She fell forward as the world turned dark. She knew she had to stay awake but everything was just wrong. Her whole body hurt so much, so she gave up.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kara slowly opened her eyes, she tried to cough because it felt like she had never breathed normally, but she couldn't some tube was down her throat. So she quickly looked around in panic. She saw nobody, literally nobody. So she moved her hands and slowly tried to take the thing out of her when the door opened. "Kara no!"

Kara looked up and saw Alex standing there in full tactical gear, blood on her clothes. Kara stopped what she was doing and put her hands down. She couldn't speak so she stayed silent. "Okay- Uh, I will take that thing out shortly, understood?" Kara nodded, she winced in pain. But she was lucky probably since she laid under the sunlamps, otherwise this might have been way worse. 

"So, I-I am going to get Lena in a minute. But- You- just relax okay?" Kara nodded again for some reason Alex was nervous and upset. Well, it can be because Kara laid on the sunbed. But- Kara couldn't remember what happened, the last thing she remembered was sitting in the living room with Lena and the children.

Alex hesitantly walked closer, which made Kara tilt her head a little. She was absolutely confused. "Do you remember what happened?" Kara shook her head "Okay," A sigh "You- Got shot multiple times. If it wasn't for Connor developing his powers at that time you would have died. He- He hurt Lillian quite a lot. But- You are alive. That's what matters." There is some hidden message behind those words, something left unsaid so Kara made the continue movement and so Alex said "You died six times on the operations table. We- We didn't expect for you to come back-" Kara tried to gulp her saliva down but it only ended in her coughing hysterically.

Alex rushed over and pulled the tube out of Kara, making her able to breathe normally again. Kara's first breaths were a bit too rushed but after a minute or two she calmed down. She tried to talk but nothing came out. Alex nodded and said "I'm sorry for that- your voice will return some time later. I-I'm going to get Lena, okay?" Kara nodded again, she did want to see Lena. Hopefully her wife was good, and not harmed like she was.

About three minutes later, Kara counted the time, the door flew open and in came a dishevelled looking Lena, she clearly hadn't taken care of herself for some time. Before Kara could do anything Lena flew in Kara's arms. So Kara did the only thing that was smart, she put her hands around her wife and rubbed Lena's back. Since the woman was sobbing soundly. 

Kara sighed and placed a kiss on Lena's head, she would have spoken if she could- But she hoped this was enough for Lena, just her being awake. Some time later Lena let go and sat down on the chair beside Kara's bed. "You-I thought I lost you," Kara shook her head and smiled "Yes, clearly you aren't easily killed..." Kara chuckled and stroked Lena's head. 

Maybe today was a bad day, but tomorrow- Tomorrow Kara could go back to being Lena's wife and the mother of the children. She could go back to everything that mattered to her. And she absolutely would, because nobody messed with Kara Zor-El's family.

_ A/N I finished! And I even did something new, so I made an Instagram account named SupercorpMcGrath, it's easier to choose a new story that way since you can all vote and stuff. I hope to see you there! _


End file.
